


Christmas Special

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Hannibal and you spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Christmas Special

“You made this place look like a Hallmark movie.” You teased, looking around the loft you two shared. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a festive kind of guy.”  


Hannibal smiled, looking up from whatever food he was preparing. “It’s our first Christmas together, I wanted to make it special. It wasn’t that hard.”  


“I could have helped.” You sat on the barstool in the kitchen, looking down at Hannibal’s hands. “What is that?”  


“It’s going to be a cake.” Hannibal informed you. “I don’t usually make desserts, but I wanted to try.”  


You smiled, shaking your head. “Do you have something against me ever helping with anything around here?”  


“You help with plenty of things, but when I have a goal, I prefer to work it alone.” Hannibal poured the batter into a baking pan, a slight look of guilt playing on his features. “And putting that aside, I didn’t… get you anything for Christmas.”  


“Oh?” You asked.  


“I kept trying to think of the perfect thing for you, but nothing seemed right.” He admitted, putting the pan in the oven. “I’ve already bought you all new clothing, and any movies you like you either already own or you can find online, I just came up against a wall.”  


You smiled, resting your elbows on the counter. “So the decorations are my gift?”  


Hannibal sighed softly, turning to look at you. “It sounds pretty pathetic, doesn’t it?”  


“Not at all!” You slipped off the bar stool, walking over to Hannibal and kissing his cheek. “I don’t need anything.”  


“Did you get something for me?” Hannibal asked, raising an eyebrow.  


“Well, yes, but-.” You started.  


“Oh, goodness.” Hannibal interrupted, turning away and laughing slightly to himself. “That’s so much worse.”  


“But!” You continued as he washed his hands. “It’s just something small. I’d much rather be with you than have a present.”  


Hannibal dried his hands. “I don’t like feeling like I’m not providing for you.”  


You smiled and rolled your eyes, pulling him into a hug. “You are acting very silly for someone so smart.”  


Hannibal chuckled, resting his hand on the small of your back, gently rubbing it soothingly. “Perhaps.”  


You reached up and kissed his nose. “Let’s watch old Christmas movies while the cake is in the oven. We can decorate it together later.”  


Hannibal smiled and kissed your forehead. “That sounds like a good plan. But we can’t relax and watch movies without something very important.” He pulled back, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggnog.  


“Festive.” You said, walking to the cabinet and pulling out two fancy glasses. “They deserve festive cups!”  


Hannibal chuckled, pouring the eggnog and nodding. “I think we’re in for a very jovial evening.”


End file.
